1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a production system, a processed object manufacturing method, and a container transferring method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-272886 discloses a picking robot capable of picking workpieces out from a plurality of container boxes in which the workpieces are contained. The container boxes are transferred through a plurality of transfer lines provided along the same direction each to an end of the corresponding transfer line (short of the picking robot).